Team MARE
by Itsumi Nekoma
Summary: You know Team RWBY and team JNPR but get to know team MARE. IMPORTANT NOTE: Will have Lesbian/Gay characters in futute.
1. Chapter 1: Team MARE

**Team MARE**

"Mare, Have you seen my brush?!" A females voice yelled out from the bathroom.

"No, Amaia. Come on, we are going to be late for our first day." She sounded irritated.

The first girl walked out of the bathroom after a minute and held up her brush that she had finally found. She ran around like crazy getting everything else around and getting more of her outfit on. Amaia wore long black leggings and a long dark blue shirt which matched her eyes. But she took so long getting ready for something so simple every morning.

"Let's go Amaia. We are going to be late!"

"Stop yelling Mare you don't have to be so mean just because your the leader! And sorry I take a long time to get ready where as you don't care about your looks as much judging by your messy long purple hair and outfit."

"I'm sorry I care more about my responsibility as a leader then I do of my looks like you."

"Well I think you-"

"Girls, relax it's all fine. I'll still date both of you." A boy with short brown hair and silver eyes who had previously just been standing in the corner jumped into the conversation suddenly.

"Shut up, Rayne!" They both yelled at him.

"Well, I tried." He leaned against the wall by the door, and looked at a girl standing next to him. "What do you think Eri?"

She looked at him then moved in between Mare and Amaia who were still fighting and waited for them to get quiet.

"What the?" Amaia looked at Eri.

"Don't fight. It's irritating to watch."

"Eri, what are you-" Amaia spoke again but was interrupted

"Plus we are late." Eri spoke again.

The two looked at each other then at Eri and nodded. Usually Eri was quiet but when her teammates fought she spoke. She walked out the door and looked at Rayne and smiled as she passed him.

"Hah, thanks." He smiled back.

After that she waited as the three walked ahead of her and looked in a mirror quick she had long blue hair that covered her one eye all the time. Her eye that wasn't hidden was a bright blue color that really stood out when you looked at her.

"Come on partner!" Rayne yelled back to her so she had to run to catch up to him.

Despite how responsible she was and how mature she was she was only 15 years old and was the youngest of her group where the other three were 17 but always listened to her and respected her.

"Your late!" It was Glynda Goodwitch she was standing outside this room and must have been waiting for them to arrive.

"Sorry Professor!" Mare kept apologizing and while she kept doing that Rayne looked at Eri.

"Ready, kid?"

"Y-Yeah...A bit nervous but..."

"Aw, Eri don't be."

She tugged at her dress a bit and looked down at her outfit she always wore it was a short black dress that she wore boots with and black gloves with as well. Before she could say anything he spoke again. "How is the-"

"It's fine. Stings a bit but it always does."

By that time Glynda made the group enter the room. They had walked all the way to the front and looked around recognizing some of the groups like RWBY and JNPR and even CRDL. They were all interesting people.

"This is team MARE, they are new but incredibly powerful. The group consists of leader Mare Reiz, her partner Amaia Kurai. Then the only male team member Rayne Laad and his partner Eri Saire. They are all 17 except Eri who is 15 like miss Rose up there." She looked up at Ruby Rose. Ruby looked back at Eri then smiled and waved while Glynda continued. "From now on they are your classmates. Now, you are all free to go to lunch." The room emptied out fast and even Mara and Amaia started walking fast to eat while Rayne and Eri walked slowly behind.

"Sorry, I said those things this morning Mara." Amaia spoke

"No, no it's fine. It was my fault anyway I was being to impatient." Despite the twos constant arguing they had always been close friends and knew each other since childhood.

"So is it still stinging?" Rayne was walking next to Eri a bit back from the others.

"Yes. It always burns...It's always been that way though so it's no big deal."

"It's a big deal to me. You are my-"

"Hey new guy. I like you come over here." Rayne got dragged away quick by Jaune Arc.

"R-Rayne.."She looked at him getting dragged away then looked around the cafeteria which was full of people. Eri was not good with people or conversations so she was scared of the cafeteria which was full of both. She looked around for the rest of her team members.

"Your purple hair is so cool. Were you born with purple hair or did you dye it?"

"Yeah I was wondering the same with your green hair it's very intriguing."

"It's all natural." The two spoke at the same time. They had been sitting and talking with Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Yang Xiao Long and Pyrrha Nikos.

Eri was tempted to go over to sit with them but decided against it in the end. She grabbed something light to eat and sat at a table in the corner where no one was and ate it quickly.

"So, what's your secret?"

She got startled by the sudden voice then looked around and saw a boy standing there. She remembered hearing about him he was a Faunus named sun.

"What do you mean my secret?"

"Your secret. You have one I know you do I can tell. You aren't a Faunus though I can tell that you have no-" He looked at her for a moment then stopped talking.

"Why did you stop talking?"

"Oh...no reason"

He knew. She looked around and saw that it was filling up around them in the cafeteria and more and more people came in so she stood up.

"I'm sorry, but I am going to go Sun."

"Wai-"

She was already halfway out of the room before he could finish.

"Not good." She looked around then decided to go outside where no one was when she walked out there and he hung down waiting for her.

"Figured you'd come outside." He jumped down then looked at her. "Come on I know of a nice coffee shop where we can talk and-"

"Hello, Sun." She looked over and saw Blake standing behind me she looked at me then at him. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to ask Eri here a few questions" He smiled then looked at me.

"Well, I don't have answers to the-"

"What happened at least tell me what happened to your ears." Sun spoke first.

She stepped back and looked back at the building. "I-I don't know what you are talking about. I-I'm human my ears are here."

"Yes they are, but where are the other ones." Blake spoke that time.

She looked around unsure of how to get out of this.

"Come with me." Blake led the two of them too an abandoned part of the school where no one was even close to at the moment and she took off her bow and surprised her.

"Y-Your a..."

"Yes. Now please tell us what happened to you."

She signed then looked down.  
"Fine...Let's start when I was born."


	2. Chapter 2: The Past

**Chapter 2: The past.**

The three sat on a bench Sun on the one end Eri on the other with Blake in between of them.

"I was born 15 years again December 21st it was the middle of winter. I never knew my parents, I don't know if they died or just left me, but I was on the streets as a baby. I had been taken in by a man you know very well, Roman Torchwick."

"Roman?!" Sun yelled out surprised. "That means your evil!"

"Let her finish, Sun."

"Thanks, Blake. Anyway, Roman taught me how to fight and tried making me do his dirty work of stealing and stuff. I couldn't though, so when I was 8 I left him I had been with him for 8 years but I knew he was evil. After that I wandered the streets for a while until I ran into my new family, Railan and Maira Ladd. The two had a son of their own who was a year older then I was 9 year old Rayne Ladd."

"Oh, that's the boy your partnered with!" Sun spoke first again while Blake just quietly listened.

"Yes, they took me in and took very good care of me despite being a Faunus. However, they got problems because of it. Railan died from stress when I was 10 years old, and Rayne took it in a hard way. So, as Maira was trying to take care of the two of us and keep a job she started getting harassed for having a Faunus in her house and being nice to one. So, one night I..." She paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "I went to the bathroom with a knife and cut my own ears off."

"You did...what?" Blake spoke quietly.

"You guys heard me. I cut my own ears off to save, Maira Ladd. Shortly after, she walked in and found me covered in blood. Rayne woke up to her screaming and had seen me all bloody as well. The two eventually took me to the hospital. The doctors thought I'd die that night from lack of blood, but it turned out I had survived."

"Wow, I can't believe you went through that, That's just...terrible." Blake looked at her. "And the eye?"

"You know?" She spoke quietly.

"Yes, I knew there was a reason you were covering it I just don't know why you are covering it."

"Well..." she moved her hair to the side so they could see her arm. She had a deep scar across her eye and she opened it and it was red. "I got this from a fight with Roman When I was 13 actually so not to long ago. I ran into him again and well I wasn't strong enough to beat him. That's why I am here to learn how to fight."

"Wow, you really went through a lot." Sun said.

"Yeah, well I had Rayne to get me through it. He's my brother, but please don't tell anyone anything I told you about me being a Faunus or Roman no one must know or else they'd really look down on me and I don't care about me but Rayne would get involved and I care to much about him."

"Don't worry your secrets safe with me." Blake spoke first then sun.

"And me"

"Thank you guys now I should really g-"

"Eri! Where are you?!" She recognized Raynes voice.

"I'm coming, Rayne."

She walked over to Rayne who was standing by the entrance. The second she got to him she hugged him.

"Woah, Eri? What's wrong?" He looked over at Blake and Sun. "What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing. I just...I told them everything Rayne."

"Huh but..."

"They are like me...Faunus."

He looked at them then nodded as an okay.

"Let's get going we have to get to class."

"Okay big brother."

He smiled. "Wow, I haven't heard that in years.."

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah...Eri, you've always been the closest person to me. I am sorry about getting dragged off by Jaune. He apparently thought I was cool looking and was interested in me or something I finally got away now."

She smiled and hung onto his arm. "Let's go partner, Class time!" The two had left and met up with Amaia and Mare to sit in class together.

"What have you two been up too?" Rayne spoke. "Not cheating on me I hope!"

They both looked at him and shook their head. When it came to girls he was always such a goofball and a player but when it came down to it there was only one girl he actually cared about, but she didn't feel the same way as he did. The entire class he didn't pay attention too he just thought about his past.

"Rayne, we have a big surprise for you."

"What is it mom?!" He jumped up excited then ran over to his parents.

"Well, we found her on the street and she's badly beat up, but Rayne meet your new little sister." They stood aside and showed a little girl who had bright blue eyes and dark blue hair. She had these bright fox ears as well.

"Hi there what's your name?"

"I-I'm...Eri..And you?"

"I'm Rayne. How old are you?" He smiled.

"I-I'm 8."

"I'm 9."  
He looked at her "Wanna play?"

"Play? What is play?"  
"You've never played before?!"

"I-I don't think I have...I...I'm not sure.."

"Rayne why don't you show Eri to the guest bedroom that's where she will be staying now." Railan said.

The two had went into an old bedroom which was dusty but nice and talked for a bit about everything then played for a bit. After a while their parents walked in and told them time to go to bed because of school the next morning.

"Wake up, Wake up." Rayne ran into Eri's room and woke her up. The two had gotten around for school and walked together.

On the way they heard some people whispering."Look at that Faunus girl..."

"Ew a Faunus...Their kind are such criminals. I bet she's already one."

Rayne glared at them. "Shut up! She didn't do anything wrong!"

A boy got close to Rayne. "Wanna fight, kid!"

"Fine!"

The kid went to punch Rayne first but Eri grabbed his hand and stopped him then kicked him in the stomach and flipped him onto his back.

"O-Oww! The Faunus girl hurt me."

"Uh oh. Let's go." Rayne dragged Eri to school quickly. When they got there he turned to her and spoke. "How did you learn that?!"

"Oh...It was from the man who raised me. Plus living in the streets as well."

"Wow..You are really amazing!"

"T-Thank you." She blushed a bit when he said that. "Ready to go big brother?"

"Y-Yeah."He looked at her then watched her walk ahead of him.

"Hey...Rayne. Class is over."

He shook his head then looked around as everyone was leaving. "Oh.."

"What's wrong, Rayne?"  
He looked at her then smiled. "Oh nothing Eri..I'm just thinking about a girl I like."


	3. Chapter 3: NightMare

Chapter 3: NightMare

"Ugh, that class was soooo boring! I mean all he did was rant about his past history." Amaia and Mare were walking to their room.

"Yeah..Well I'm going to bed when I get home I'm tired from waking up at 4 am." Mare spoke.

When they got back to the house she had laid down on the bed and instantly fell asleep.

"Mare! Stop that." A woman's voice screamed at her.

"S-Sorry mom." She was just sitting on the floor playing but stopped.

"Psh. Yeah well go make yourself useful and go get me some bread."

"Okay mom." She left the house and walked to the bakery nearby. "One loaf please."

"Hi Mare...Mom again?" The lady who owned the baker came out from a room in the back.

"Yeah..Mrs. Kurai."

"Mom, Mom! Look at what I got...Oh Mare hi!" Amaia ran in and smiled.

"What did you get, Sweetie."

"A dollar! I helped an older man carry his groceries."

"Wow! That's great." She smiled then handed Mare a loaf of bread.

"Here ma'am." Mare handed her the money.

"You know. I think I may have accidentally baked some extra loafs, here Mare." She handed her the bread. "Be careful of your mom honey...Sometimes that woman can be dangerous."

"I will Mrs. Kurai. Bye guys."  
"Bye Mare!" Amaia said.

She went back to her house and the second she walked in she heard screaming.

"I'm sick of you being so mean to her!"

"Well I'm sick of you defending the brat!"

"I'm leaving, and she is coming with me!"

"No. She is my child!"

"She's both of ours and you don't even care about her. I am leaving and Mare is coming with."

"No way!"

She made her way to the kitchen where they were and saw her mother reach in a drawer and stab her father in the side.

"D-Dad...?"

"Mare?!" Her mom looked over and saw her standing there. "Oh no.."

"Help! Help!" She went to run outside but her mom ran over and yanked her back then hit her in the stomach.

"Don't ever say a word about this!"

"D-Don't...listen..to her Mare...Get away.." He was bleeding all over.

She reached over and grabbed the knife from her mother then stabbed her with it.

"Honey...w-why would you...do...that..."  
"Ahh!" She screamed.

"Whoa, you okay Mare?" Amaia was sitting in the bed next to her reading something.

"Y-Yeah..I just...I...remembered what happened when I was little and..."

"You mean your family's...death?"

"Yeah...I remembered when I killed my mother.."

"Do you regret it ever?"

"..Yes...But I can't change what happened and she just was unstoppable...And I know I should forget it..but-"

"It happened when you were 10 Mare you were still young and it's a terrible thing you had to go through. I mean losing your family was probably terrible."  
"Yeah..but I always got help from your mom so at least I have that."

"Yeah, she always liked you. Saying how pretty you were and how much you reminded her of herself and how she was glad we were friends and stuff."

"Let's leave and go visit her."

"Huh?"

"Let's leave for a bit..and go visit her."

"O-Okay..I guess."  
She looked confused but she stood up and followed Mare. Amaia was nothing like Mare she had both of her parents happy, working and living. Her dad however was always in business so it was a bit difficult for her to actually see him but it always gave her mom and her time to become attached. She was friends with Mare since they were little and knew everything she went through. She always cared for her too despite their fights at times, and her mom practically took care of Mare even when her real mother was alive. The two made their way to the old bakery and walked in quietly.

"Welcome to-Oh sweetie you came to visit!"

"Hi mom! Look who came with, it was actually her idea!"

"Oh my goodness Mare is that you. You have gotten so big and I hear your kicking butt at beacon, and your a leader?"

"Yes, ma'am captain of team MARE. Consists of partners Mare Reiz, Amaia Kurai and Rayne Laad and Eri Saire."

"Oooh so you guys did get to be partners?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And she's a great leader too despite our fights sometimes but..those are small things."

"Aw, well I'm happy for you both. Would you like some fresh baked bread. It just cam out of the oven and It's still warm and everything."

"Oooh yes please!" Amaia always took the opportunity to eat her mothers cooking.

Mare looked out the window.

"So what brings you girls down here?"

"I just needed to see you Mrs. Kurai. I had a nightmare again about what happened when I was younger."

"Oh honey. I'm glad you came to visit, I always enjoy seeing you two."

"Same here." She still kept looking out the window. "Hey Amaia I'll be back I'm going to make a quick run to.."

"Your old house?" Amaia spoke.

"Yeah..I'll be back soon."

"Be careful!" She heard them both yell as she left the business.

She walked about a block and was there. She looked around and made sure no one was around before she snuck in. She knew the place would still be abandoned. She looked around and everything was still in place the TV, the dishes. Everything was the same except them, they were gone forever.

"Dad...mom...I'm sorry."

"So...r...ry..."

"Huh?" She heard a woman's voice. She looked around and saw no one.

"I...should...n't...have...hurt...you...I...I'm..sorr...y."

"Mom? No your dead your dead...I just...Ahh!"

She kept hearing it, she covered her ears. "No...no..no.."

"Mare...Mare!"

"Huh?"

"Mare...you okay?"

"Amaia? Why are...when did you?"

"I just got here, you were gone for 2 hours so I figured I'd come look for you then I found you here like this..You were yelling out stop it or something. What happened to you?"

"I-I thought...I heard my mother.."

"Mare...your probably just tired and hungry and thinking about it so you thought you heard something."

"Yeah...It's probably nothing...Let's go back and say goodbye to your mom."

"Okay..."

The two started to walk outside when they both heard it this time.

"Mare...I...I'm...sor...ry...Plea...se...for..give...me."

"N-No...not again." she covered her ears.

"What the..." Amaia looked at Mare then pulled her outside of the house "It's all good now, Mare."

"A-Amaia..." She hugged her. "Thank you...thank you so much."

The two walked back to the bakery and said goodbye to Amaia's mother before going back to Beacon.

"Should we talk about it?" Amaia spoke first.

"N-No...I don't want to think about it..."

"Okay...Let's just go to bed. Maybe we are both just tired from a long day and a long trip."

"Yeah."

The two walked into the room and saw Rayne wasn't in the room but Eri was reading something.

"Hey there Eri. What are you reading?" Amaia asked.

"A book a friend lent me."

"A friend?" They both spoke that time. To them this was surprising because Eri was so shy and didn't talk much or make many friends.

"Yeah, It's Blake Belladonna."

"You made friends..with Blake?"

"Yes."

The two looked at each other. They knew Blake didn't talk much so it was strange that the two had become friends.

"Maybe we really are sleepy." Mare spoke

"Let's go to bed.."


	4. Chapter 4: Training

Chapter 4: Training

"Come on, Wake up Amaia! It's training time." Mare was yelling at Amaia to wake up but she wasn't budging from the spot she was in. "Amaia, if you don't wake up Rayne will kiss you."

"What, I'm up!" She jumped up quickly.

"Wow, I feel insulted you got up so quick."

"Sorry Rayne but I just...Ehh I don't feel that way towards you."

He laughed. "It's okay. I mean I just wish the girl I liked would feel that way towards me..I mean..Hey your up!"

"The girl you like? Ooooooh who is she? Tell me, tell me." Amaia was curious.

"Amaia, get around already. Ignore the drama for one second." Mare was getting irritated. Eventually Amaia listened and got around and they started walking outside. It was Mare's idea to wake up at 4am to go out and train before classes.

"So who is it, Rayne? Do I know her? Have you confessed your love? Is she cute?"

"I haven't confessed to her how I feel so I sure won't tell you." Rayne said.

"I'm kind of curious as to who she is." Eri looked at him curious.

"S-She's just...Umm a girl...who..has a face."

Amaia started laughing. "We all have faces, Rayne."

The four got outside and where about to start when they got interrupted by another group.

"Hey there." It was Jaune Arc he was with his Team and beside them was Ruby and her team along with a lonely Sun. Rayne had become close with Jaune surprisingly and the two and later on Ren walked over to a bench and talked about something. Weiss, Pyrrha and Mare all talked together for a while like they were instantly friends. Then after a minute Yang, Ruby, Nora and Amaia all started talking leaving Sun, Blake and Eri together.

"Oh yeah, here you go Blake." Eri handed her a book. "It was really interesting. Thank you for letting me borrow it."

"Your welcome. How is that eye doing, Eri?" Blake asked.

She shrugged. "It's okay, I guess. It stings a lot."

"And your...ears." Sun asked quietly.

"I'm really surprised they are..."

"Yeah. Once you lose something like that it shouldn't normally grow back." Sun sounded confused.

It had been about a month since Eri had first met Sun and Blake and she grew an attachment to them.

"Can we go somewhere more...Private. I wanna show you." Eri asked.

"Yeah sure." The three snuck off from the group. "So how bad is it?"

"Blake, I...I don't know how or why but..." She had a hood up that that she suddenly took off and her ears showed. But not her normal human ears her Faunus ears. After a minute of them looking she put the her hood back up and looked at them. "I haven't told any of my teammates yet. Only Rayne knew about my past anyway so I just...I don't know what to do." She sighed.

"Eri, I understand how you feel." Blake spoke so calmly to her. She should have expected it the people who understand Faunus the best are other Faunus.

"Anyway, we better go back before they notice we left. We can talk about it more at lunch then if you want too."

Eri nodded then started walking back to the group. They were all training now with each other. The only ones not involved were Jaune and Rayne who were still talking.

"Seems he's taken a liking to Jaune." Sun said.

"Yeah, it does."

"Rayne, get over here it's you against Eri." Mare yelled out.

"Oh, I have never seen you fight, this will be interesting." Sun said. Not only was he interested in this fight but apparently everyone was because they stopped what they were doing and started to watch as Jaune and Rayne walk over.

"You want me to fight her? I'm gonna lose!"

"What do you mean? She's just a tiny kid." Nora laughed out.

"Then you go against her." Rayne yelled to her.

"No Rayne you two are the only ones who have been slacking in our team right now and I know Eri knows what she's doing so it's just you slacking."

He sighed then looked from Mare to Eri. "Okay, let's try this."

The two stood across from each other in the field. Neither attacked for a while until Rayne pulled his weapon out which was a long sword and swung it at her. Eri jumped back then punched him in the stomach knocking him down.

"Eri, summon your weapon next time!"

"I-I don't want to." Eri looked at Mare then at Rayne. She helped him up. "Sorry, Rayne."

"It's fine Er-" He looked at her and suddenly turned around. "Good fight yeah good job I umm...Yeah."

Eri just looked at him confused. "Rayne? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing.."

The bell suddenly rang and team JNPR and most of team RWBY went to go get breakfast. The only one's who stayed were Blake, Sun and all of team Mare.

"Wow, good job Eri!" Sun smiled at her then looked up at Rayne.

"Well, I guess that's all we have time wise lets go Amaia." Mare and Amaia went to go get breakfast.

"Eri, why didn't you summon your weapon?"

"Rayne, oh I just didn't wanna hurt you. Plus I don't want to summon it unless I need to."  
"Well then, this will be the perfect time to tell you Eri. We found a lead and we are going after it. It's Roman we think he's gonna steal more dust." Blake looked at Eri. "And since you know him the best we thought."

Eri opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by Rayne.

"No way! I am not letting her get hurt again by him."

Eri Looked at Rayne then at them. "Rayne, I'm stronger now then I was back then. Blake, Sun...count me in."

"Yeah!" Sun yelled out pretty loud.

"Eri, I don't like this idea of you going after Roman. He is not a nice guy you know that he gave you this." He moved her hair out of her eye and looked at it. "It hasn't even healed since that happened."

"I'm going with them, Rayne. These two are my family, our kind has to help each other out."  
"What do you mean, Eri. He's a Faunus, she's a human and you use to be a Faunus."  
"Actually I'm a Faunus too." Blake removed her bow and showed her cat ears.

"Your a Faunus?" Rayne sounded confused.

"We all are, Rayne." Eri removed her hood and showed him her ears.


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion

Chapter 5: Reunion

After all their classes the group had met up outside to leave. Sun and Blake were waiting when Eri and Rayne arrived. Rayne had insisted on coming with since Eri showed no signs of changing her mind.

"Let's go." Blake said.

They started going towards town. Eri had her hood on still which was also partially hiding her face for now. Roman had always treated her fine despite his lack of respect for them. But she knew that when she left that was it she was the enemy now and he was no longer like family.

They waited for him to get to the dust shop and it took a while Rayne and sun waited inside pretending to buy something while Blake and Eri waited on the roof.

"Okay, he should be here any minute now. So keep your guard up, Eri."

"Okay, Blake. Also, Please leave Roman for me."  
She hesitated but then nodded in approval. Roman and some soldiers from the white fang appeared after a minute.

"Good luck, Eri!"

"You two, Blake."

They jumped off and went in different directions. Blake to stop some soldiers and Eri to stop Roman.

"Oh, what's this. The kitty has a friend? Haven't seen you yet, are you new."

Eri didn't respond to him she just summoned her weapons. It was a chain with a knife on the end of it, she had two.

"Aww, you don't wanna talk? Why not why don't you sit down!" He attacked her but she dodged him and swung the chain up to wrap around her arm and stab him but missed by an inch because of him dodging.

"I don't want to talk to you!" She attacked again with him dodging again.

"Wait a minute. I know this weapon, and these techniques. I was the one who gave both to you, Eri Saire. I also gave you that name, remember, and that lovely scar you have on your eye." She finally realized her hair was pushed aside and showing her eye.  
"You gave a lot to me, Roman. Why don't you let me repay you!" She attacked again this time finally hitting his arm a little but at the same time he kicked her in the stomach knocking her back into the building. She took off her hood and looked at him. "R-Roman, I will stop you."  
"Oh really? All by yourself?"

"Yes!" She went fast and went to stab him again from behind but he grabbed onto her knife not caring that it would hurt and turned it to stab her instead.

"Fox girl, you are nothing. You have always been nothing. Your parents left you behind, your friends are to busy to even notice your hurt, also if you are going to fight me, don't use the moves I had mastered before you."

"R-Roman, you...piece of trash..." Eri stabbed him with the other knife. "I...trusted you...I thought you were going...to help me make this...world a...better place..But now look at us..." She coughed a bit then saw that the rest were busy fighting to notice Roman and her hurt.

"This isn't over!" He put his hand on his side then gave the signal to retreat. "How about next time. I come to you!" He laughed then left quickly before she could do anything. Eri put the hood back on to hide her injury.

Blake walked out and looked at Eri. "He got away, didn't he?"

"I gave him a bad injury though." She showed both of her weapons which were both covered in blood. She didn't realize though that one was her blood. "He said...Next time he's coming to me."  
"Well, you did good, Eri. I'm surprised you were able to actually fight against him and stand a chance. How'd you not get hurt at all?"  
She just stood there, not answering her question.

"Oh no..You got hurt didn't you."

"Please, d-don't tell Rayne..." She pulled her cloak aside and showed her side which was covered in blood. "I got stabbed in the side by him."

"Hey, Eri." Rayne ran out to see her. "You okay, how did it go?"

"It went...okay I guess."

"Eri show him, he's your teammate." Blake spoke quietly for just Eri to hear. She knew that Blake was right although she really didn't want to show him and have him be worried but she did it anyway.

"R-Rayne...When I was fighting against Roman...I got hurt.."

"What?! Where?" He started freaking out. She took a deep breath and showed him when Sun walked out and saw it as well.

"Wow, you got hurt bad kid."

"I'm fine...I-I..." She started to get lightheaded from all the blood loss.

"Eri, come on, let's go get you help." Blake said.

"I can carry her." Sun picked her up and just carried her back to the school. She looked at Sun and was to tired to protest so she just said thank you instead. "You haven't noticed yet have you, Eri?"

"Huh, noticed what?"  
When they were walking Rayne was in the back away from Sun and Blake.

"He has a crush on you."

"What, who?"  
"Rayne, he likes you."

"Yeah of course he does he's my brot-"  
"He doesn't like you like that Eri. He has a crush on you, when we were fighting them he said he was worried about you and asked if we would just leave him alone to deal with them to go make sure you were fine but there were too many and he would have died if we left him there so we stayed but he got a bit angry at us."

"He...Likes me?" Eri looked back at Rayne who couldn't hear anything they were saying and smiled.

When they got back to the school they went right to Glynda and Ozpin for help.

"What on earth did you guys do!" Glynda yelled when she saw Eri's injury.

"It was..just an accident with my weapon." She lied so they wouldn't get in trouble for going after Roman.

"Well, you all need to return to your rooms. I have to get her treatment now or else she will bleed to death."

"C-Can I stay with her, she is..."

"I know she was taken in by your family Mr. Laad but you need to go now or else she will die for sure."

He left without saying another word and started walking back to their dorm.

"Don't worry she will be fine...Hopefully." Sun said then he noticed all the blood on him. "Ugh I'm gonna go get cleaned up!"

Sun left quickly he didn't want to be seen with all that blood and have people assume something.

"He told her you know."

"Huh?"  
"Sun, he told Eri that you liked her."

"He did what?!"

"She just smiled so I don't know if that is a good sign or not."

Rayne thought about it then they went their separate ways and into their dorms.

**Find out what happens to Eri in the next one. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Waiting

Chapter 6: Waiting

A week passed by and no one had heard about or from Eri. Ozpin and Glynda ignore anyone who asked about it and everyone was getting worried.

"I think she may be dead." Amaia spoke one day.

They had all been sitting in the library it was free time.

"She is not dead Amaia." Rayne spoke even though he was scared it was true. He didn't want to lose her. She was important to him.

"I don't think she is dead. I feel they would have at least told you guys about it if she was." Sun said just as Ozpin walked in the library. He looked around then saw them all.

"Headmaster! Is she dead?!" Amaia was the first to ask.

"Please stop asking me the same question every day."

"Okay I'll ask a different one. Is she alive?"

He sighed ignoring her. "I actually came to show you something."

"Oh no." Rayne looked at him.

A second later in walked a tiny almost unrecognizable Eri.

"There you go. Now stop bugging me about it."

"E-Eri is that you?" Rayne asked.  
She didn't answer.

"She hasn't said a word since we got her all stitched up. She just looks at us and doesn't talk. She also hasn't eaten much and she's going to starve if she continues this."

Eri looked at them all then at Ozpin and started walking back to the door.

"Woah, woah woah. Wait a second there." He stopped her. "I want you guys to see if you can figure out what's wrong with her and try and get her to eat something and talk. You can be excused from your classes for this week to figure this out."

Eri looked at Rayne and smiled weakly.

"Well, she isn't much different then before she never really spoke much." Mare said.

Sun looked at Eri. "Hey Eri wanna kiss?"  
She stepped back away from him. After Ozpin left she looked at everyone then turned around and walked outside. She snuck out when no one was looking so she managed to get out alone and she sat down on a bench looking at a piece of paper.

"Why..." She said quietly to herself. "Why does he...ugh."

"You talked."

"Ahh!" She jumped up and turned around to see Rayne standing there.

"Sorry, Eri. Can I sit here with you?"

"...Sure.."  
He sat down next to her and looked at her. "So, Blake said that Sun told you."

"Yeah..."  
"So...Umm...How do you feel about it?"  
She looked at him and shrugged. "I don't know honestly..."

They sat there in silence for a minute until he spoke again.

"What is that you have in your hand?"  
"N-Nothing!" she hid the paper.

"Eri, we have been together for how long now...Your not going to show me?"  
She sighed. "I-I...did some research when I was healing. I found out a few things too."  
"What kind of things."  
"Well, I know who my parents are now."  
"Really, are they alive? Can you go visit them?"

"I could visit my father he's alive and my mom is dead. Her name was Annala Saire she was a Faunus with fox ears and a tail, she was beautiful too. She died when she was trying to protect me. I was only a month old when she was killed from trying to protect me from humans who wanted me dead."  
"Because of you being a Faunus?"  
"Exactly." She showed him a picture of her mom who looked almost identical to her. "I look more like my mother then my father. I only inherited his abilities really."

"So, what about your father?"  
"He's an evil person who I wish would fall off a cliff for hurting my mother and I."  
"Huh?"  
"He's a human and he is evil..."  
"How do you know that you haven't met him ye-" She showed him a picture and he froze up. "That's a picture of..."  
"Yes...Roman Torchwick is my father." She sighed. "I think..I'm going to go see him..I want to know why he kept this a secret from me."  
"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I have to do it, Rayne."

"Fine...then I am coming with and this time I will protect you."  
She smiled and kissed him on his cheek. "Thank you."  
He blushed slightly. "W-When do we leave?"  
"How about now..." She smiled then showed him her side which had stitches on it. "I'm stitched up and ready."

"O-Okay...Well...should we take backup."

"Well..I guess we could.."  
"How about Blake and Sun. They grew on me lately."  
"What about us?" Sun walked out with Blake.

"Wanna join us for a little task involving Torchwick?" Rayne asked.

"Okay."

"I'm in."

The four went to leave when the rest of MARE walked out to them.

"Where are you guys going?"  
"We just..have a task to do."

"We are coming with this time, Rayne." Mare spoke.

He looked at Eri, she nodded with approval.

"Why are we going to Torchwich anyway?"  
"Oh, Eri has to talk to him about something."  
They left and went to where they figure out where he was hiding out now. Eventually they found one of the white fangs hideouts and they found him there talking. Eventually Torchwick was by himself and they had an opportunity to go to him.

"Okay...You all stay here and distract them while I get close to him." Eri said quietly.

"You can talk?!" Amaia yelled out.

"Shh...Yes I can talk...Now, I will meet you guys here in..give me 15 minutes with him."

"Okay, but if your not back we are going in and we are going to attack." Mare spoke.

"I'm going with you Eri you got hurt last time you ran into him I can't let that hap-"

"I was dumb and let my guard down I won't do it again, trust me."

He looked at her for a moment before finally nodding. "Fine but only 15 minutes, or I am coming in."

They went there separate ways. Eri approached Roman quietly, he walked into a room and stood there alone looking at papers.

"Hey there." She stood by the door. He turned and looked at her.

"I thought I told you next time I'd come see you." He got ready to fight but she held up her hand.

"Not here to fight Roman, or should I say, dad"

He smirked evily. "So you know."

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the new chapter. It took a bit to make and I'm sorry. Thanks for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth

Chapter 7: The truth

Eri walked over and sat on the one chair in the room then pointed to one near her for him to sit in.

"What do you want?" Roman asked as he sat down.

"First off, my mother. I know she was a Faunus, why were you with her?"  
"I met Annala Saire when I was younger. She truly was a beauty, for a Faunus that is. She was also the strongest person I knew."

"Why'd you kill her?"  
"What?"  
"You killed her didn't you. That's at least what it says in the article I found about it. You were trying to kill me I know but she was trying to protect me, but if you loved her so much why did you end up killing her anyway."  
"I didn't."  
"W-What?"  
"Think about it, I would have killed you when you were younger if I wanted you dead I did raise you."

"You raised me to be a fighter not like a father should raise his child. You ownly cared about making me do all your dirty work and anyway you almost killed me the other day."

"You attacked me and got in the way of my job. Once you left Eri, you became my enemy so there was no telling you who I really was to you or anything." She sat there and looked at him for a minute before talking.

"I want all the files on my mother."

"Why?"  
"I want to know about her, of course."  
He sighed then stood up and walked over to a cabinet in the corner of the room and pulled out a small folder and tossed it to her. "There are some books at beacon on her if you'd like to know more then what's in there."

"I can't believe I'm saying this to you but...thanks."

"Yeah, yeah."

She looked at him and smirked. "Hows that wound?"  
"Healed mostly..And yours?"  
Her smirk disapeared. "Fine.."  
"Well, I better go now." She stood up slowly with the folder and looked at him only for a moment then started to leave the room.

"There's the truth in there, so beware when you read it, Eri."

"Yeah, whatever." She left the room ignoring him. She went to meet up with the others afterwards.

"Eri!" Rayne came out of nowhere and hugged her. "So, how'd it go? You get answers about...that...thing."

She nodded then looked around and everyone was waiting for her.

"Hey, what's that?" Sun asked looking at the folder in her hands.

"What I came here for."

"I must say how'd you get him to give that to you? Torchwick is hard to get near." Mare spoke.

"I-I..umm...well.."

"She use to work for me." Roman was walking out and heard them talking. The second everyone saw them they got ready to fight except for Eri. "Anyway, I want to give you one more thing, Eri." He handed her a small box and for once she looked at him and he looked calm and sweet.  
"What is this?"  
"It was your...It belonged to Annala..Anyway, see you later little fox."

"Bye d-" She bit her lip before she could finish saying dad. She shook her head, why was he being so nice to her now and why did he actually look kind for once.

"Let's get out of here." Mare said as she turned and walked away with Amaia beside her, shortly after then was Blake and Sun and far behind was Eri and Rayne.  
"Eri, what was that back there?"  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
"Roman Torchwick was being nice to you. He's always tried to kill you and almost has more then once."

"He looked different there...He looked kind, and harmless. He wasn't a threat back there."

"Well, I'm just glad it didn't end up like last time when he almost killed you, or the time before when he cut your eye, how's it doing?"  
"It's...fine." She lied not wanting Rayne to be worried about her. He did that a lot, but she couldn't say much because she worried about his safety.

"..I was just wondering if you...I mean I and...you..we could...go to..umm." She just looked at him confused.

"Huh?"

"Well I was wondering if we could-Look out!"  
She turned to see a girl try and attack her and just barely dodged it.

"What were you doing near Roman Torchwick."  
"Why do you care? Who are you, anyway and why are you attacking me?"  
The girl had a mask hiding her face so she couldn't see her at all the only thing she could make out was a cat like tail.

"Roman Torchwick is my enemy if you are working with him then you are too."  
"We aren't though. We are beacon studen-" She attacked again not caring what they were saying she had two silver daggers Eri dodged one and ended up putting her hand in the way of the other that was going for her head and it went through her hand. "R-Rayne, get...the..others."

"N-No way, let me help yo-"

"Rayne, get out of here and get me help now! Ahh!" She held onto the girls hand so she couldn't pull the dagger out but she kept swinging the other one Rayne saw that she was in trouble and went to attack the girl who kicked him really hard into a building and ended up knocking him out. "Why are you attacking us?!"

"You are working with Torchwick."

"Stop saying that! Yes he use to be my old boss but I left him long ago. He's dead to me now now I'm with beacon academy."

"You use to work with him?"  
"Yes!"

"O-Oh...S-Sorry.." She dropped her one dagger and let go of the other one in Eri's hand. "I use to work for him too, but I left him long ago after my close friend left but I heard that he killed her."

"Oh? What's your name?"

"Oh, sorry. My name is Maria." She took her mask of and showed she had bright yellow cat like eyes and she had dark red hair.

"M-Maria?"  
"Huh, Do I know you?"

Eri took her hood off that was covering her ears. "It's me, Eri."

**Thanks for reading hope you liked this chapter. Next one should be out soon :) **


	8. Chapter 8: Maria

**Chapter 8: Maria**

"E-Eri!" She hugged her tightly. "Oh, Eri I thought you were dead and oh no I'm very sorry for hurting you and-"  
"It's fine, Maria. I have to go get my partner now." Eri put her hood back up then walked over to Rayne who was still knocked out and pulled him up slowly trying to semi carry him.

"How'd you meet him? He's kinda cute, he your boyfriend?" Maria helped her hold him up "Also, which direction?"

"This way and his family took me in after I left Roman."

"Tell me more. What were you doing with Roman?" They walked together towards Beacon.

"Well, Roman gave me a nice cut on my eye a few years ago and I got stabbed in the side because of him too. But, I was with him because of some issues with my mother."

"Your mom? I thought you were an orphan?"

"I kinda am. I found out my dad's alive but I refuse to accept it."  
"It's Torchwick."

"Huh, how did you know?"

"I didn't want to believe it but I saw a document in his office before I left and realized that you were his child."

"And, do you still trust me?"

"Of course. I know you, Eri, you are my friend and besides you can't control who your father is."

Eri looked over at her and smiled. "Thanks, Maria. So why haven't you tried for beacon yet? I thought you wanted to get away from Roman and go their long ago."  
"Oh, well I kinda just got accepted in last week, but I kinda sneak out. I can't believe you are going there too."

"Yeah." They got to the dorms and knocked on team Mares door. "M-Mare, Amaia. Please get the door he's heavy after a while."

"Huh?" Amaia opened the door. "Oh my, what did you do to him?"

"Nothing, he just hit his head a little. He will be fine though." Eri and Maria put him on his bed. "Will you guys keep an eye on him and make sure he's fine. I'm going to the cafeteria with Maria here."  
"Food!" Maria smiled "I haven't eaten much, I am starved!"

"Let's go, Maria."

The two walked down to the cafeteria which was empty because breakfast just ended but lunch was starting in 30 they walked over and got some food and sat down together at a table in the empty cafeteria.

"Why do you have that hood on. Why hide your Faunus side, Eri?"  
"I'm scared to show it...Raynes dad died because of me being a Faunus. His mom got harrassed to because of it so I cut them off. But here they are again. I-I..don't know how though."  
"Eri, don't be scared to show off who you are, you are a very strong girl. You show off who you are Eri, because I know you could beat anyone here despite being younger. And besides everyone will still love you, Eri."  
"M-Maria..." She looked at her then nodded. "Well, I guess..We can see if your right." She took it off revealing her ears. Lunch was going to start in 15 minutes and everyone was going to see who she was and what she was.

"Your so cute gaah!" She smiled. "I've always loved those ears of yours!"

Eri blushed slightly. "T-Thanks...You should have seen my mother she had a tail and ears like mine."

Maria smiled and looked around. "Well here they come." She noticed people coming into the cafeteria to get lunch. She smiled then looked at her hand. "Oh no your hands still bleeding from my dagger."

"Oh, it looks like it is...hmm.."

"I can run back to my room and get some bandages quick if you don't mind being alone for a few minutes."  
"I don't mind..Thanks Maria."  
"I'll be right back!" She left quickly.

"Eri? Wow this is a new thing." Sun smiled. "You finally show them off, what made you change your mind?"  
"Oh, my friend Maria. She's a Faunus too."

"Another one? That's great! We are everywhere haha." Sun sat down in an empty chair near Eri then shortly was joined by Blake.

"Eri? You are showing your ears?"  
"Yeah, what do I have to lose. If anyone tries anything I'll just crush them hahahaha."

Slowly more and more people came in and most noticed her ears and she could hear them talking with surprise about them. By the time Maria got back Mare and Amaia had been sitting down as well with the rest. Where is Rayne?"  
"He just woke up when we were leaving we told him he could join us for lunch when he's ready. He should be here soon." Mare spoke  
"Good, I have to appoligize to him." Maria spoke as she bandaged Eri's hand up.

"What happened to your hand anyway, Eri?" Sun said this time  
"I umm..stabbed it." Maria spoke quietly.

"What?! And your fine with that, Eri? Heeey wait a second..." Mare and Amaia finally looked at Eri and realized she was different looking. "Your a Faunus!"

"Yeah, of course I am and so is Maria and so is Sun." She stopped there but Blake continued.

"And so am I." She spoke quietly so only they would hear.

They talked for a while and after about 10 minutes they started going their seperate ways. Maria and Eri walked outside after they were done eating.

"Let's train." Eri spoke first.

"U-uhh..But your hand is.."

"Don't worry about it." Eri pulled her weapons out. "Let's go."  
"O-Okay.." Maria hesitated then pulled out her weapons. The two stared at each other for a moment before Maria finally went for an attack and used her speed to get behind Eri and tried to stab her when Eri swung one of the chains around her and it lit a fire around her. The two continued the fight for a while until it was interupted.

"Eri, you out here?"  
"Rayne?" She looked towards the enterance and saw him walking out with his hand on his head. She ran over to him quickly when she saw him and hugged him. "I'm glad your feeling better, Rayne."

"Yeah, no thanks to that girl. Wait, are you okay? How's your hand?"

"I'm fine, Rayne. Maria wrapped it up."

"Maria?"  
"Oh yeah." She pulled him over to where Maria was now sitting. "Rayne this is Maria. Maria, Rayne."

"Hey, Rayne. Sorry about the head."  
"Wait, your..her?!" He didn't recognize her without the mask on.  
"Yeah, I really am sorry though I didn't know who Eri was without seeing her ears and I hurt you both and I really am soo sorry."

He looked at her then at Eri who was smiling "She's cool, Rayne. She's my friend, worked with Torchwick when I was working for him."

"Ugh my head." Rayne had his hand on his head.

"Aww, I'll go get you an icepack. You two stay put." Eri turned and left leaving the two to sit on the bench awkwardly.  
"So..You, like her?"  
"Huh, who? Eri?"  
"Yeah, Eri. You have a thing for her don't you."  
"Yeah, Kinda."  
"Me too.."  
"Huh?" Rayne froze up. He was unsure if he heard that right. "What did you say again, I think I misheard you."

"You heard me right. I like Eri I always have."  
"B-But your a girl and she's a-"

"Yes, we are both girls. I know we won't ever be together though because of that. Plus, she likes you."  
"Huh, she does?"  
"Yeah, she worries about you often and she got so excited when she saw you. I can tell she likes you."  
"Like a brother, probably."

"Well, better then being just a friend who hasn't been able to even confess to her." Maria sighed.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next one will come out soon.**


	9. Chapter 9: Secrets

Chapter 9: Secrets

Mare and Amaia walked together down the hall when they saw Eri walking back towards there room."  
"Hey, Eri. What's up?"

"Oh, Hello Mare. I'm gonna get an ice pack for Rayne."  
"Okay, if you need us we will be in the library with team RWBY."  
"Okay. See you guys." She waved and went to their room and got an ice pack and went back to Rayne and Maria. "Here."

"Ah!" Rayne jumped in surprise. "E-Eri..Hey."

"Hey, Er." Maria stood up. "I think I'm going to go back to the school."

"Oh, everyone was meeting in the library if you want to join them."  
"Okay." She smiled.

"Wait, I'll go too." Rayne said.

Eri looked at them and smiled. "You two are finally being friends, I'm glad."  
"Yeah..I guess." They looked at each other then shrugged the two started to walk away then looked back at Eri.

"Coming, Eri?" Rayne asked.  
"Yeah, I'll be there in a little while." She smiled then sat down on the bench alone for a while. "How did you get in the school? Cinder."  
"Quite observant." She smiled and looked over at her. "Listen, kid. Don't ruin my plan, please. I know you are His daughter, so what do you want with this place?"  
"I want to be good, and if I see you again I will end you, Cinder." She stood up and walked towards the doors.

"Oh, you will see me, and you will join us, Eri Torchwick."  
"Don't call me that!"

"Why? It's your name."  
"No, I was taken in by another family and they-"  
"Who, your partner? Oh, he's so weak. I know if anything happens to you he will die."

"Cinder...Stay away from my friends."  
"I will if they stay away from me and my plans. But seriously, consider which side you really should be on." She smiled then walked past Eri and into the school.

"Cinder.." Eri looked down then at the school she opened the door and walked to the library where she found a bunch of people. She walked up to Maria and grabbed her arm. "Maria."  
"What is it?"  
She dragged her aside and looked around. "Maria, Cinder is here."  
"Huh? You mean.."  
"Yeah."  
"Well we need to tell everyone."  
"No, we can't not yet at least. She...she will hurt Rayne." Eri looked over at him.

Maria looked at the two then sighed. "Fine...So..you have a thing for him?"  
"Huh? I-I don't know..I mean..He's like a brother but.."  
"It's fine, you don't have to say..." She smiled slightly then looked over at Rayne.  
"Do you like him?"  
"Huh?"  
"Rayne..Do you like him, Maria? I mean if you do then go for it. You can't lose anything by asking him.

"I don't like him, I swear. I like...someone else."  
"Oh? Who?" She smiled.

"Oh, it's no one. Hey, Rayne! Come over here and um talk to her."  
"Huh, wait no. Don't change the subject!"  
"What are you two talking about?" Rayne asked walking next to the two.

"Maria likes someone." She smiled.

"Yeah, I know." Rayne simply said and saw Maria glare at him.

"Oh? Even Rayne knows. Tell me!"

"Sorry, Eri." Maria just turned and walked towards the others.

She sighed and looked at Rayne. "Rayne. Do you like Maria?"  
"No way."  
"Hmm.." She smiled slightly.

Eri looked through some books then saw the others were all either reading, playing some weird game, or just talking. She sighed then closed her eyes. "I have to go, Rayne..See you." She waved goodbye then left the library and started to walk away. "Cinder.."  
"Yes?"  
"I know you've been watching. I want to make a deal with you."  
"I'm listening."  
"I want you to not hurt my friends..And I will help you."

"Okay." She grinned. "I thought you'd come to your senses. You are his kid you know so it was to be expected. Now, why don't we go talk, somewhere private."  
She nodded and followed Cinder.

"Was Eri acting Strange to you?" Rayne looked towards the door.

"I don't know, she seemed happy to me." Maria said back.

"I'm worried about her."

"Don't be, she's tough and can take care of herself."

"Yeah I guess."

1 week later

"So then I fought the beast and.." The teacher was rambling about a journey he was on.

"Maria, have you seen Eri?" Rayne asked.  
"No. Why?"  
"Well, she's a bit...Different."  
"She hasn't been around any of us in a while." Mare added.

"And she's missed classes. It's not like her to do that." Amaia said.

The bell rung and they started to leave class when Glyda walked in.  
"Students! There has been an emergency!"  
"An emergency." They looked over at Glyda.

"Roman Torchwick, most of you know, was locked away in a cell. We have news that today, he has escaped."

"Roman...Torchwick?" Maria looked worried.

"Ma'am! Do we know how it happened?" Mare asked.

"No, we are looking into that still. Anyway, all teams I say I want you to go to find him. The rest I want to go back to your rooms. Classes for the rest of the day are canceled."  
She started to say team names and listed a few until the end she went. "Lastly two more teams, Ozpin has personally suggested you two, team RWBY and team MARE."

"We are going?" Rayne looked at his two teammates that were there.

"Seems that way...I guess we may have to just go without Eri. I don't know where she is."  
They got around and left to go searching.

Maria had snuck out and gone alone at the same time. She went to an old abandoned factory.

"I thought you'd be here...Torchwick."

He smirked and looked at her.

"Well, well if it isn't the faunus girl."  
"How'd you escape?"  
"I had a little help with it."  
"From Cinder?"  
"Kinda." He grinned. Maria pulled out her weapons and attacked him. He dodged her easily.

"Oh, Torchwick, what did you do to her? She's so...angry." Cinder walked out and looked at them.

"Oh not much. She just doesn't agree with me."  
"Oh, well. Too bad, if she was on our side still..We wouldn't have to kill her."  
"You can't kill me. I've been training to destroy you for my entire life, and if I don't succeed at least I will slow you down enough for the others to find where you are."  
"Oh, faunus. I'm sorry to tell you this, but you will be dying here. Not by our hands, but the mastermind of everything."  
"Huh? But Cinder, you're the one who pulls the strings."  
"Wrong. The real person who does only wanted you to think that."  
"Wait...You are the strongest and if that is the case then..."  
"The person is stronger then me. Honestly, I don't know why she wants to do this herself, but she does." Roman and Cinder turned to leave. "Goodbye, Faunus girl."  
Maria backed up a little bit. She was unsure of what to do now.

"Maria.." She froze up then turned around to see Eri.

"Eri?! You are here?! Come on, we need to get out of here before she com-" She kicked her into the wall.

"Oh Maria. I didn't want to have to kill you."  
"B-But you are.." She backed away on the ground. "Your my friend your.."  
"See, Maria. I was your friend. In the beginning Cinder was in charge and I wanted out, but then I realized something. Why leave? Their ideas were perfect. There plans would be flawless with me. I'd just need to pretend to be good. I must admit, Maria. I had one moment where I did want to end it. When I saw you and Rayne. I thought, these are my friends, how can I betray them."  
"So..W-Why did you continue doing this? Come on, lets go home, we can forget this happened."  
"I'm sorry, Maria. I'm going home, to continue this act. But...you, are going to die here."  
"E-Eri..Don't do this!"

"It's too late for that." She went to stab her in the heart.

"Wait! If you are going to kill me..Can I at least say something."  
"I guess.."

"I like you, Eri."  
"Yeah, yeah. We are total friends." She said sarcastically.

"No, Eri. I don't like you as a friend. I like you more then that."

"Huh.." She pulled her weapon back.

"I-I like you a lot."

Eri looked at her then at the door. She heard people coming. She knocked her out then put her weapons away. "In here!"  
"Eri!" Rayne ran in and hugged her.

"Your okay. Where were yo-" Mare started then stopped suddenly.  
"I heard the announcement and I saw and followed Maria. She was alone, then I got a bit lost and when I just found her she was unconscious. I-If I were here a bit earlier."

"Don't worry, Eri. It's not your fault. Come on, lets take her to the school."  
"No. You guys keep looking for Torchwick I will take her back myself."  
"Okay. Be careful though, Eri."  
"I will." She picked her up and carried her towards the school.

"Uhn...E-Eri? Wow, I had a weird dream with you."  
"It wasn't a dream."  
"Huh, then that means that you are.."  
"I'm gonna make a deal with you. Join us and I will spare your life."  
She could see Maria considering it. "E-Eri...I...don't know."  
"I will give you a week to concider it. However, If you say anything to anyone else I will have to kill them and you."

"O-Okay.." Eri helped her into the school then handed her off to Glynda. After she turned and walked away.

**Sorry it's taken so long to update this I've been having some issues with school and my computer. Anyway, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it :) **


End file.
